The invention relates to a transportable refrigerating container in which an atmosphere adjusted to goods, such as foodstuffs, stored therein, is adjusted or maintained, for which purpose atmosphere withdrawn from the refrigerating container is fed, optionally together with outside air, to a circulating device containing water removing, refrigerating, humidifying and gas removing means, in particular molecular sieves, in which undesirable gas components such as O.sub.2, N.sub.2, CO.sub.2, ethylene and H.sub.2 O steam are removable under the control of a control device, whereupon the atmosphere of modified composition is returned to the refrigerating container.